The fellowship meet the animorphs
by AnGeLiNdIsGuIsE1
Summary: Tha animophs have to help the fellowship who has landed in their time... They are more troubling and embarassing than ax! When the portal finally opens... does the fellowship really want to leave? besides they'll miss FRIENDS finale if they do!
1. Chapater 1

Rachel was pulling out a health bar from the fridge when the phone rang. "Hello," she said peeling off the cover of the granola bar.  
  
"Hey, its me Marco, you had better come over to the barn. Something really weird has happened!" he exclaimed.  
  
"We are not supposed to talk like that!" Rachel hissed.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry," apologized Marco sarcastically.  
  
"Okay I'm coming in…" she looked at the watch. "Ten minutes."  
  
"Cool, see you there! Don't be late!" he hung up. Rachel finished her granola and ran a comb through her hair (even if she was just going to a barn,) she had to look good. Then she put on some high heels (even though she was just going to a barn) and applied some lip gloss… actually a lot (even though she was just going to a barn.)  
  
***  
  
When she arrived everyone was there with some weird looking guys dressed up in some weird costumes.  
  
"What are the doing in OUR secret meeting place?" demanded Rachel tossing her golden hair behind her.  
  
"Hiding from the fashion police," joked Marco.  
  
"Hellomarco," said a short looking guy.  
  
"Hellomarco," said a tall guy. Rachel gave them a puzzled look. Marco sighed and explained to them. "Marco is my name…duhh…just say hello,"  
  
"Hmmm… you have very puzzling names…" said one. "Suddenly a pigeon flew over head and dropped something not so nice one a blond guys head. "Ahhhhhhh nooo! My hair!" he wailed jumping into the horse water trough.  
  
"Ummm… you can borrow some conditioner if you want…" said Rachel "helpfully" as the guy scrubbed at his head furiously.  
  
"Legolas calm down breath in-" instructed Cassie.  
  
"My hair!" he wailed scrubbing furiously like a wild man.  
  
"So umm what are we going to do with them?" asked Tobias in thought speak. The guy Legolas stopped and looked around frantically. "Who said that?!" he was dripping wet and his hair was a mess. Rachel, handed him a comb and he combed his hair slowly his eyes darting around to see who spoke in his head.  
  
Jake slapped his forehead in defeat. Okay we have to go to school tomorrow I think you guys should stay here and-"  
  
"Stay here? No way we are going to Skol with you." Said the short one.  
  
"What is a guy?" asked another short guy.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will go fine," he reassured them. "Oh yes I haven't introduced my self, hellomarco I am Frodo."  
  
Marco slapped his head in defeat too. The animorphs looked doubtful of this all!  
  
***  
  
Rachel led Legolas down the hall. She made him wear an "I am a hippie and I love it" shirt because he refused to let her cut is hair.  
  
"What is a hippie?" he had asked.  
  
"A handsome smart guy," she said hoping he wouldn't ask anyone else.  
  
"What is a guy?" he asked.  
  
"A guy is a like a dude," she said combing out his tangles hair. He wouldn't go to school unless his hair was perfect.  
  
"What is a dude?" he asked.  
  
"A boy!" she said frustrated.  
  
"You think I am a boy? I am a man!" he said shocked. Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Okay Aragon stay still!" exclaimed Cassie. She was trying to make a little ponytail out of Aragon's hair but it was too short. She pulled it harder.  
  
"Ouch!" he shouted. Jake shook his head in frustration. This was going to take forever!  
  
"Stay still!" she said annoyed.  
  
She finally decided to cut it with out him knowing. She made him wear a pantsuit and jogging tee shirt, which she "borrowed" from her dad.  
  
Then she tossed Aragon a hat and said, "Put this on, I need to get you something to eat," she said hopping down the stairs. Jake followed.  
  
Aragon put the hat on his foot. "How queer... I need another shoe…"  
  
He rummaged around until he found a hat that said "Cassie's favorite hat!"  
  
He put that on his other foot. "There!" he said pleased with himself.  
  
Then he walked out side and saw the neighbor, "Hellomarco!" he said greeting the old lady. "Come here young man! I can't hear you!" she yelled.  
  
"Young man!?" he exclaimed marching over.  
  
"No I mean old man…" she guessed confused.  
  
"Do you own this castle?" he asked her looking at her house.  
  
"Ummmm yeah… I have some donuts…" said he old lady. She was a bit mentally challenged. The donuts were like 20 years old. Aragon ate them happily. I must leave now thank you and hellomarco!" he said going back to Jakes house.  
  
Jake's eyes opened wide. "Did you eat one of Mrs. Hag's donuts?" he asked Aragon.  
  
"Why yes…" said Aragon slowly.  
  
"Excuse me while I go puke!" he said running to the bathroom. Just then Cassie came in with some chips and chocolate. "Here have some," she said handing him a chocolate bar. He wolfed it down in a gulp. Cassie made a face. "Is that my favorite cap?!" she shrieked.  
  
***  
  
No no Frodo you use the brush to brush your teeth! Not clean you toes!" wailed Marco.  
  
"Oh yes," said Frodo about to out the brush in his mouth but Marco grabbed it away.  
  
"Have you ever heard of hygiene?" he asked Frodo.  
  
"Yes that was my mothers middle name," said Frodo. Marco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Really!" insisted Frodo. "Her name was Ulagathia Hygiene Baggins!"  
  
Marco rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Are you going blind?" asked Frodo concerned. Marco rolled his eyes again!  
  
***  
  
Rachel sat Legolas at the back of the class with her. The teacher greeted him and scribbles some questions on the board. So Legolas, where is Australia located?"  
  
Legolas said, "There is no such place… or maybe on your planet…"  
  
"Say peace dude!" hissed Rachel.  
  
"Why?" asked Legolas loudly.  
  
"So he can think you are just a stupid hippie. I don't think he saw your tee-shirt."  
  
"Me? Prince of Mirkwood? Stupid? I think not!" he said even louder. People started to giggle. Legolas turned to Rachel, "And why does this king want to know the answers? What type of council is this?! If he doesn't know the answer he shouldn't rule! Why shoud the smart young ones tell the king the answers… and then obey his every command? I say we have a civil war!" Legolas was standing on hid desk. Everyone burst into hysterical giggles… even Rachel and the teacher. Legolas turned red. He had never been so humiliated in his life!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When Cassie got home her mother gave her the terrible news! Her cousins Janette, Tamara and Abigail were coming to visit! They were triplets and caused a lot of trouble.  
  
"The girls will have to stay in your room. You can have the guest room," said her mom.  
  
"No way!" said Cassie. She hated the triplets. They were almost evil.  
  
"Cassidy Arche!" said her mom using the tone of voice she used when she was at the height of her anger.  
  
"This is so harsh!" she shouted and marched upstairs.  
  
***  
  
That night Abigail called Cassie to tell her that she was going to have the guest room while her sisters had Cassie's room and that Cassie better find somewhere else to sleep. Cassie slammed the phone down on her. Then Janette called and said that she was having her friends Lauren, Mallory, Patricia, Ramona and Suzy over and that she would need the guest room. Cassie slammed the phone down on her and didn't pick up the phone when Tamara called. Instead, she went over to Rachel's house.  
  
"Rachel!" she screamed to her best friend. Rachel was busy trying to get Sam's head out of the blender and she wasn't really listening to what Cassie was saying.  
  
"Wait a sec okay!" said Rachel frustrated pulling Sam.  
  
"No! No! This is important!" demamded Cassie stamping her foot.  
  
Sam flailed his hands as he screamed and accidentally switched the blender on. The helicopter-like choppers were milimeters from his nose. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"  
  
Rachel switched off the blender and cracked it with a glass getting Sam's head out while Cassie screamed for attention. "I'm having mental problems here and all you can do is-"  
  
Then Jordan came in. "I can help, I will be your psychiatrist," she told screaming Cassie.  
  
"Okay," Cassie agreed quieting down. They went into the living room.  
  
"So what is your problemo," said Jordan.  
  
"Well my cousins are coming over and I don't like them cause like they give me pressure and they kept on calling like some sort of prank but like they were serious wanting to kick me out from my own house like that is so harsh and I think well my mom won't listen she doesn't know-are you writing this down?" said Cassie.  
  
"Yes I am," said Jordan continuing to draw on her notepad where Cassie couldn't see. Cassie droned on.  
  
***  
  
Marco used the last piece of telephone wire to tie Aragorn and Gandalf to chairs. "Okay now you cannot mess up anything while I watch T.V," he said as if he was talking to babies. Aragon and Gandalf screamed like little girls when Marco turned the T.V.  
  
"Hello! Friends is on and I DON'T want to miss this episode!" exploded Marco.  
  
They quietened down frightened. But when the commercial about a war movie came on the started screaming again. "Stop or I will…kill you with the black box!" said Marco referring to the remote. They watched "Friends" silently. They were beginning to like the show…a lot.  
  
***  
  
"Jake! Would you keep it down in there!" said Tom knocking on the door of Jake's room.  
  
"Froody keep quiet. We are going to Marco's house now. It's too dangerous here." Said Jake. Frodo nodded and wiped off the rest of Jake's mom's lipstick off his toes. Jake sighed and waited till the coast was clear before rushing to Marco's house.  
  
"Marco my man can I leave him here?" asked Jake pleadingly while Frodo tried to catch Marco's goldfish from the bowl. "What type of river is this?" he asked them. They rolled their eyes and ignored him. "Whats wrong with having Froody?" asked Marco.  
  
"He's obsessed with his toes or something!" exploded Jake.  
  
"Do we HAVE to take care of them?" asked Marco.  
  
"Well yes… they'll never survive a day in the "normal" world," sighed Jake.  
  
"I got it!" exclaimed Frodo as he held up the goldfish trying to choke it to death. "We can have it for dinner now!"  
  
"Put that back commanded Marco grabbing the gold fish. Putting it back in its bowl and placing it on the fridge to keep it away from Frodo. "Hey that's our dinner!" screamed Frodo almost in tears. Marco gave him "the look" and Frodo kept quiet. "Lets go over to the barn, meeting time," said Jake. 


End file.
